


Mary-Jo

by fandomismyship



Series: Mary-Jo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Bringing Her Home, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lovers bring home a new addition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary-Jo

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna do short and cute snippets of their life with Mary-Jo.

It has taken Dean three months to come around to the idea, and Castiel another month to understand that Dean was not willing to have a baby come out of him (“You knock me up and I’ll rip your balls off, Cas.”) before they decided to adopt. It took another year for them to be allowed to adopt a baby. The girl they got was two months old and had just been found months before, she had no name. As they got her home, Castiel looked at Dean and smiled slightly. “Mary-Jo,” he announced and the ex-Hunter raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “That will be her name.”

Dean smiled softly and looked down at their new Angel and nodded. “Yeah, I like that,” he whispered, leading the two of his loves into their house and he looked around. “This is strange,” he mumbled. “She’s actually ours now, Cas.”

The Angel looked down at the small bundle in Dean’s arms and moved a finger to her little hands, letting the baby wrap lose fingers around his finger. “She’s beautiful,” he whispered, confused as to why his heart felt like it was about to leave his chest. He hadn’t felt this way since the day he married Dean. “Let’s take her to her room.”

The two men climbed the stairs and Castiel opened the door to Mary-Jo’s new room. It was a simple room, one wall blue, another pink and the rest white. In the corner their lay a changing table and a crib was along the left wall in front of it. Dean placed their daughter in the crib and pressed a small kiss to her forehead before taking Castiel’s hand. “It’s like she was always here.”

“She’s the part to complete us,” Castiel whispered before accepting the kiss Dean placed on his lips, pressing against him and running his hands down his chest. “We should go to bed sooner rather than later. You’re doing the first night feeds.”

“Lazy ass,” Dean grumbled playfully, following Castiel out of the room.

“It’s your own fault for _liking_ my ass,” Castiel pointed out, laughing as Dean did.

                                                             --

Later in the night, Dean watched from the doorway as Castiel sat in the rocking chair under the window, a sleeping baby in his arms as he rocked back and forth slowly, his eyes protective and loving all at once. The Hunter smiled and took a picture on his phone, saving it as his screen picture before moving up to Castiel and kissing his forehead. This was the best idea they’d ever had. Mary-Jo was their Angel and they’d love and protect her as best as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments! :)  
> Feel free to also request stuff, either in the comments or at my blog; bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com  
> I don't have a beta, so please point out any mistakes and also tell me what I could improve if you want to! :)  
> Thank you!


End file.
